Inner Flames
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: If someone is unfairly accused, do you stand up for them? What if they were in danger of death from this accusation? When Gregor visits the Underland and he sees a young girl on trial, the inner flames of his compassion and sympathy are fanned. He is forced to act against Luxa's will to save the girl, he winds up forming an unexpected ally, against his own judgement.
1. I

**Hi fanfiction world! Stella here, just so's ya know this isn't my account. Now, I know what you're thinking, but no I didn't hack someone else's account. My amazingly, awesomly epic friend Breanna is just letting me borrow her account to write my stories because apparently you have to be thirteen to have an account on here, but not being eighteen never stopped anyone from having an account on Youtube, so there mother! Anywhoses, (yup, that is supposed to be anywhoses) I don't ow****n t****he, Underland Chronicles Suzanne Collins does. Curse that woman for killing off my favorite characters in both Hunger Games and Gregor the Ovelander! Raaaaaaagh! Good that ****_that's_**** out of my systems. Now onto the fiction!**

* * *

_But first, a quick author's note. Hahahaaa, tricked you there didn't I? In my story, Gregor and his family decided to stay in New York after a long time of consideration, and Gregor still visits the Underland. However these are pleasure visits and there are no more prophecies concerning him. Luxa occasionally sends a messenger to retrieve Gregor whenever she needs his help, generally for political matters. The story starts with Gregor visiting the Underland of his own accord three years after his family decided to stay._

* * *

Ghostly, mist-like swirls of the luminescent currents whirled past me as I tumbled through the hatch next to the last dryer on the row. Seconds before I landed on the hard packed dirt ground below with a nice oof-inducing impact, Midnight, a, well, _midnight_ blue bat with a lacy pattern of black and an exceptionally long wing-span, raced under me. As always, a surge of agonizing sadness wracked my body that it wasn't Ares who caught me. An image of him lying lifeless beside me, talon locked in my hand, forced me to recall how he died for the millionth time.

"Cutting it a bit close there aren't we?" I asked. Midnight chuckled then purred her reply. "Indeed. It is good to see you Overlander. How fare you, since last we met?"

"Well enough. And you?"

"Good. Your sisters?"

"Boots discovered the joys of ice cream and the librarian decided to let Lizzie help out every day after school for some puzzle books and extra cash."

"Wonderful!" she said with her unique, slightly trilling voice. For not the first time, I noticed that Midnight actually seemed to mean it. She was one of the more expressive bats, where others were reserved.

While I had been talking, Midnight had coasted in for a smooth landing.

"Would you mind if I dropped you off here Overlander? My sister, Vikken *VIE-kin* and I are working on something." Vikken was a small bat with glossy black fur that when exposed to light seemed to glow. Her wings were as long as her sister's and she was very polite, intelligent, and oddly fond of bows and bridges.

"Sure, I know the way from here. Good luck with your project and tell Vikken I say hello."

"Of course." Then she took off with a rush of air, displaced by her wings. I walked down the twisting dirt path, taking a right at the third bend, then left at the next, and finally coming over the ridge that lead into the giant cavern that housed the Underlander's arena.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

A young girl was on trial. I was struck by how much she reminded me of Lizzie. The girl was small and frail-looking, she couldn't have been more than nine or ten years old. She and my sister shared the same nervous air, the girl twiddled nervously at the hem of her short tunic while her wide violet eyes darted anxiously from point to point, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Though all Underlanders had skin that was pale enough as to be able to see their veins, her purplish-blue arteries seemed darker and more visible than normal. The girl was wearing a mid-thigh length white canvas tunic like that hung loosely off her shoulders and ivory leggings cross-bound with cords of leather. A frayed purple ribbon tied together two braids that wrapped around the back of her cropped short, silvery-blonde hair.

A guard came up behind the girl and coiled a piece of rope around her thin wrists and tied it with a complex knot. As he did so, a look of mixed sorrow and regret shone from his eyes. Then Luxa strode in arrayed in a simple green dress with gold embroidery, her long tresses held back by an ornate circlet. I couldn't help noticing that her cheekbones stood out prominently, casting shadows over her face.

Luxa opened her mouth to say something, but her words were lost as the girl's eyes met mine and widened as she screamed, "Warrior!" and fainted dead way.

* * *

**Sooo, whatcha think? I tried really hard to imagine how I would feel if someone as close to me as Ares was to Gregor had died, but I don't know if it turns out as well as I had hoped. Anyway, PLEASE R&R, pretty pretty please? Till next time, lots of love and awesomesauce!**


	2. II

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Did that sound sinister? It was supposed to sound sinister. Thank you soooo muck to ****_Vagrant Rohitt _****for my first review check out his/her stories and, for a thanks, post a review just for me. As for disclaimers, I don't own the Underland Chronicles Suzanne Collins does, but I wish I did so I could bring back Ares! *runs away and bawls eyes out* *30 min. later comes back and starts typing dejectedly* By the way guys, something just felt like it was missing in this chapter, perhaps it's because I didn't really develop Luxa's new character so it makes events seem abrupt. I might re-upload it later when I get that spark back, but for now please don't put too much constructive criticism in your supposed comments.**

* * *

As guards rushed towards the fallen body, I charged in front of her and threw my arms out.

"Alright!" I roared. "That's enough! What is going on here?" With an ominous rustle, I felt scores of Underlander's stares raise the hair on the back of my neck.

Luxa rose from her seat and strode towards me, slippers flashing beneath the hem of her dress. "Gregor, you have just interrupted a trial." She said, an angry light glinting in her violet eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. "She's just a child Luxa. What could she have possibly done to deserve a trial?"

"She has been stealing food from the castle larders in a time of famine."

"Seriously Luxa? That's it? You're going to put a nine year old girl on trial for stealing food? What's the punishment anyways?"

"Death."

"Luxa!"

"Gregor, do not forget that you still don't know all the rules of our country. Besides, there are other people who need to be fed as well."

"Well if you guys are feeding people who are starving, then you should have fed her too. Look at the girl, she's as thin as a twig."

"Gregor! Stop this. We may continue to debate in private." Then she turned to face all the people in the arena. Her voice rang out as she said, "People of Regalia! This trial will be resumed at a later time, as we have been interrupted. I will send messengers to contact you with the date. You are dismissed. Guards, take the girl back to her cell."

She turned and walked towards Regalia and I followed her out of unspoken consent, not before savoring the dumbstruck expressions of the council.

A hand dropped out of the air and landed on my shoulder.

"Gregor! It's good to see you!" came Mareth's familiar voice.

"Hey Mareth. You too." He had finally gained total control over his prosthetic leg and moved as if it were his own.

He then looked at Luxa. "Luxa, this is madness. You can't kill that girl, Gregor is right. She's too young, we _were_ feeding the hungry anyways, and . . ." he placed a hand on her arm. "It pains me to say it, but this sounds like something Solovet would have done." Luxa abruptly stopped her brisk pace.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, and I openly stared at Mareth. Out of all the things he could have said, that was the one that would have cut Luxa the most deeply. Still, she acted with poise, saying quietly without moving, "That is not for you to say." Before resuming walking.

I said aghast, "Mareth! Why did you say that, you knew it would hurt her! She is nothing like Solovet and you had no right to- "He stopped me with a raised hand and replied, "I knew it would change her mind as well as injure her. You wanted the girl saved, and now she has been."

"Still, every time Luxa makes an action that doesn't amount to everyone loving her isn't cause for you to play the Solovet card! It's just not fair."

Suddenly Mareth looked much older and worn. "I know Gregor. But I couldn't let a child die on those grounds. As a personal reason, it was just wrong, and for diplomatic, I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way and that alone could be enough to cause a riot."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. What did she take anyway?"

Mareth knew who I was talking about. "A handful of nuts and berries as well as a half-full wineskin of water."

"Well, she looked like she needed it. Would it be against the rules if I take her food instead of a guard?"

With a nod and, an admittedly relieved smile, he replied, "Yes, of course. I'll take you there myself." and led me to the kitchens.

* * *

**Bleeeeeergh! This chapter turned out worse than I thought it did. The next will be better, I promise. Weeeell, R&R and all that good stuff and please read the next chapter. Till next time, lots of love and awesomesuace!**


	3. III

**Hey guys, I'm back in business, so let's get crackin'! Just kidding, I don't like slang. Once again, I apologize for the last chapter, it was less of a chapter than a way to fill space until the events in this chapter. Anywho, I don't own the Underland Chronicles, Suzanne Collins does. Isn't it weird how some names seem backwards, like the last name should be the first? Suzanne Collins's name isn't like that but still. I shall ponder this conundrum . . .**

* * *

Mareth led me down the same passageway guards had roughly escorted me and Ares down when we were on trial. Once we arrived at the third door on the left and Mareth unlocked it, he left to go confer with Luxa. I nodded to him and balanced the tray on one hand as I pushed in the door and poked my head inside the small, damp cell.

I was greeted by the shuffling noises of someone moving across the floor. I chose not to use echolocation to see the girl and instead held up a lantern.

She was curled in a corner, eyes huge, and knees drawn tight against her chest. Putting to use my pre-prepared opening statement, I said, "Man, was I really ugly enough to make you pass out? I know I'm going through the acne stage and don't exactly pluck my eyebrows every day but . . ." At that the girl cracked a small smile. I offered her the tray of fruit and oatmeal with some water saying, "It's for you, go on, eat up."

She carefully unfolded her legs and slowly crawled forward to the tray before taking the fruit and water then retreating to a criss-cross applesauce position. Once she finished methodically eating the food, the girl sat straight upright, staring at me with her slightly luminous violet eyes, and said, "Warrior."

"Gregor."

"Gregor." She amended.

"What's your name?"

"Danielle."

"Can I call you Dana?"

"It is not within my rights to refuse." '_Man this girl is_ _formal,_' I thought.

Extending a hand I said, "Hi Danielle, nice to meet you."

She cautiously took my hand and I shook hers up and down twice before letting go.

"So, Mareth and I tried to convince Queen Luxa to release you, and I think it worked, but I'm not sure. I'm going to find out what her opinion on the matter is. Will you be ok until I get back?" She nodded once and returned to her corner.

I went to the hallway and asked Mareth, "So, what did she say?"

He answered, "She has agreed to revoke her sentence on the girl-"

"Her name's Danielle."

"On Danielle. However she will be training constantly as it appears she was not in our record of all the children born of Regalia. That is why she was put on trial in the first place, because we assumed that she was stealing food even though we were providing sustenance for citizens. Danielle's mother, Ariala, died when she was about 3 and her father is one of our top military leaders and strategists and lives in the castle."

"Okay, that all makes at least a little bit of sense except for the part about her having to train constantly. Why?"

"Regalia always needs as many trained warriors as possible, seeing as how more and more people are transferring to more peaceful life choices such as translators for other species like Hazard, some are philosophers, artists, seamstresses and so on. All citizens have to learn at least basic fighting skills in order to defend themselves. Danielle never had a chance to train so she will be a liability in battle and far behind the other children her age."

"Alright." An idea suddenly struck. "Mareth, could I train with her today?"

Mareth considered my question for a long moment. "I don't see how that would be a problem. As long as you were under supervision of course. Besides, you will need an experienced trainer to help you."

I nodded once and returned to Danielle's cell, knocking softly on the door.

Noticing that the bowl of oatmeal had been scraped clean, I sat down cross-legged on the ground and said, "Good news, Queen Luxa has decided to drop the charges! But you're going to be training a lot to catch up with the other kids your age. Apparently, because of some mistake, your name never showed up in the records of births so that's why they weren't giving you food and assumed that you were stealing out of greed."

Danielle nodded and asked, "When does it begin?"

"Right away. You'll be training with me and someone else for supervision and advise. Come on, " I offered her my hand once again. She cautiously took it and allowed me to pull up her slight weight.

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :

It turned out that Danielle's instructor was a burly man with a thick black beard and squinting eyes named Aarok. *A-rock* He first outfitted his young pupil with a slim, elegant rapier and a steel dagger with and 16" triangular blade, which seemed altogether too long for a dagger.

Then Aarok had Danielle run 20 laps around the huge oval track. When she finished and had barely broken a sweat, he had her run 30 laps. Way out of breath, 40 laps. All added together, the poor girl had to run 90 laps. After that, it was time for gymnastics and tumbling. In this she excelled. For one, she could do all of those weird, complicated, acrobatic, flip, thingiemajiggers that Luxa does. For another, she could bend herself around like twist-tie. At one point, Aarok told us to do several partner stretches. In one of them, Danielle was supposed to lay on her belly while I pushed one leg up behind her as far as it would go. When her right leg was about 180' bent back and her torso physically could not bend any farther and her face still didn't show any signs of strain, Aarok instructed me to take her right arm and pull it up until her hand was against her ankle. When this stretch was repeated in the other side with the right leg and the left arm, she got up, shook her shoulders, and said, with a smile, "That felt really good!" WHAT?! I was in pain just watching her! Agh!

Enough of that.

Now it was time for combat. Instead of wearing full armor, Danielle was training in a light breastplate, greaves, bracers, and a mail shirt. And now, to watch her hack at a training dummy. Aarok patiently tutored her in the proper ready stance, weight back on one leg, knees tense, shoulders relaxed, rapier held at the ready. Loop the sword over your head and down to the right to land a blow to the rib cage. Now pull back and swing overhead to the left and into the spot between his shoulder and neck. Thrust into the stomach as hard as you can. Cleave it's head. Circle to the back and swing into the knee. Jump to the side and-

A series of commands such of these were issued from Aarok coming at an increasingly fast pace. 20 minutes later he called a halt. Danielle complied, but I could see the eager light of combat dying in her eyes.

"All right!" said Aarok, brusquely clapping his hands. "Lets try blood balls." I was a little surprised, not expecting him to roll out the blood balls so fast. Despite my hesitations the three cannons were soon set up in the stadium. "Warrior," Aarok said. "Why don't you come out first and show Danielle how you're supposed to do it." I shrugged and walked in front of the barrels and took up the ready position.

I could feel my rager sense starting to buzz in the base of my skull, and my vision began to fragment as I allowed the sensation to sweep through my body. Dimly, I heard Aarok shout, "Go!" Then the only thing I could see was shining steel and red liquid. An instant later, it was over. Like the first time, the shells of all fifteen blood balls lay in and around puddles of the ruby substance. Bile rose in my throat but I pushed it down, not wanting to be sick in front of Aarok and Danielle.

The latter seemed to be deep in concentration, her brow was wrinkled and her eyes seemed to reveal the dozen thoughts dashing through her head. Without being told she stood where I had while her instructor reloaded the cannons.

Once more, Aarok yelled, "Go!" and launched the blood balls. Immediately, Danielle began feverishly slashing away at them, shearing sphere after sphere in the midst of shimmering lines of ruby liquid, her sword a silver arc of frightening precision. When all fifteen orbs lay on the ground with puddles of their blood-like contents, she did not stop. Danielle leaped over to her wooden mannequin and began madly slicing at it. Just as the training dummy became headless, Aarok restrained Danielle, wrestling the rapier from her grip and pinning both arms behind her back. She still bucked and thrashed wildly, straining to free herself from Aarok's tight embrace, a strangely feral look in her eyes.

Eventually Danielle calmed down, falling limp in the Underlander's arms. Her vision seemed to clear and the eerie glow had disapeared from her visage. Aarok released her, a hard look on his face. His eyebrows knitted further obscuring his sunken violet eyes. Wordlessly, he gestured at her red-splattered hands. She looked down at them confused, and a look of pure horror crossed her face.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's that, and you can probably guess what Danielle is. -coughRAGERcough- Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, been busy. Special thanks to Zachabobo and Faeriecat12 for being awesome and R&Ring and/or following. Till next time, Lots of love and awesomesauce!**


End file.
